


bad idea

by faulesreh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faulesreh/pseuds/faulesreh
Summary: Думать, будто я смогу остановиться, было плохой идеей,Настолько плохой, что я не могу остановиться...
Relationships: Изабелла Харрис/Кимберли Сильва





	bad idea

Голова кружится от происходящего. Я уже не понимаю, что происходит.  
  
Всё вокруг смешалось в странную, почти психоделическую, картину начинающего художника, которая не имеет ни смысла, ни какого-либо названия. Как давно это началось? При первой, второй, пятой, может, десятой нашей встрече?  
  
Я понимаю, что больше не могу без тебя даже свободно вздохнуть полной грудью… Мне страшно.  
  
Я утонула в твоих глазах, полностью, без возможности выбраться из этого тёмного омута. Размышления становятся мутнее, как и пелена застилающая глаза. Я даже не могу свободно мыслить! Это ещё страшнее.  
  
Мы занимаемся этим не первый, даже не третий раз, а я по прежнему боюсь, пытаюсь забыться, укрыться от этого давящего чувства, но вновь и вновь возвращаюсь к нему.  
  
Твои руки медленными ловкими движениями заползают под футболку, расстегивают тёмный лифчик.  
  
А знаешь, это даже в некотором роде смешно. Мы познакомились всего около пяти месяцев назад, но ты знаешь меня лучше всех. Можешь управлять мной, хотя я даже не замечу этого. И, может быть, последнее не столь уж и плохо звучит. Если я не буду знать, то, наверное, не стоит об этом беспокоиться… Так ведь?  
  
Ты прижимаешь меня к стене, скидываешь одежду. Я не отстаю. Руки действуют сами собой. Это так странно, но так привычно, что даже перестаёшь думать об этом.  
  
Твои губы касаются сначала шеи, а после переходят к плечу. Я слегка поднимаю голову и закрываю глаза.  
  
Сколько же на мне твоих отметин?  
Много, **очень** много.  
  
Ты жуткая собственница, хотя, по тебе с первого взгляда и не скажешь. Терпеть не можешь, когда твоих _вещей_ касаются. Забавно, учитывая, что это важный аспект моей работы.  
  
Твоё тело столь обманчиво хрупкое. Жаль, что при ссорах оно не такое. В гневе, особенно на меня, ты страшнее всех, кого я знаю. Бояться собственной… А кто она мне? Девушка? Или же чуть более, чем друг с привилегиями?  
  
Даже не знаю и думать не особо то хочу.  
  
 _«Малышка, ты до боли красива»_ — произносишь ты вполголоса. Я не отвечаю, ведь, ты знаешь, что я скажу, не так ли?  
  
 _«Малышка, ты готова к большему?»_ — лишь кивок головы в ответ и тоже молчание, прерываемое еле слышными постанываниями.  
  
Мы одни, в большом доме, даже, скорее особняке, но голос всё равно не повышаю. Почему? Даже сама того не понимаю.  
  
И всё-таки, позвонить тебе было плохой идеей. Думать, что я в этот раз смогу остановиться, было плохой идеей.  
  
 ** _Настолько плохой, что я не могу остановиться…_**

**Author's Note:**

> Girl in red и 12am


End file.
